Enigmatic feeling
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Kuroo et Daishou se connaissaient malheureusement depuis trop longtemps ; ils avaient fait leurs études ensemble, étaient voisins depuis des années, et s'étaient fait embaucher par la même entreprise privée. Puis un jour, vient une mission le soir de Noël, et Akaashi n'avait rien demandé. Secret Santa 2019. Secret Agent!UA, débilités & KuroShou !


**Note d'auteur. **

Bonjour et joyeux Noël ! Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pas posté (outre mon autre KuroShou le soir de Noël), mais je dois dire que les mois de novembre et de décembre étaient assez intenses niveau études (c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs, mais on fait avec mdrr). So I'm back avec un petit kuroshou spécial pour Noêl et j'espère qu'il vous plaira =) Grosso modo : que des conneries et du fluff à peine dissimulé, avec un plot un peu bancale but who cares je fais ce que je peux (du coup, Oikawa squatte dans mon KuroShou comme d'habitude, et Akaashi aussi parce que Lou Anne apparait dans mes rêves pour me dire de le mettre dans des scènes avec Kuroo)

Sur Twitter avec le petit groupe des survivants du fandom Haikyuu, on s'est fait un secret santa édition écriture entre nous, résultat: je lâche cet OS de 11k en espérant qu'il plaise à la personne concernée ! Dans tous les cas, sachez les meufs que j'ai bien kiffé même si apparemment la moitié d'entre vous a souffert le martyr mdrr j'espère qu'on pourra renouveler l'expérience =) (et g hâte de voir qui m'a écrit un truc héhéhéhéhé)

On s'était donné des prompts et des ships, ceux que j'ai choisi étaient (comme ça la personne se reconnaitra aha): KuroShou, UA Agent Secret, Accrochés ensemble pour une journée, et Ice Skating !

Le titre vient de l'un des openings de Psycho-pass pour ceux qui connaissent (avec Ling Tosite Sigure) et le premier qui me spoil la S3 est mort.

(Sherma, désolée j'ai complètement oublié le défi des figures de style, ça sera pour janvier du coup promis)

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Enigmatic feelings**

* * *

**_Kuroo et Daishou se connaissaient malheureusement depuis trop longtemps ; ils avaient fait leurs études ensemble, étaient voisins depuis des années, et s'étaient fait embaucher par la même entreprise privée. Puis un jour, vient une mission le soir de Noël, et Akaashi n'avait rien demandé._**

* * *

Quand le serveur vint leur apporter leurs verres, Oikawa le remercia avec un sourire. Il attrapa le sien d'un geste lent, puis se retourna vers son ami avec un air absolument ravi.

– À ta santé, Keiji chéri. Puisses-tu me revenir en un seul morceau.

Il l'avait invité à prendre un verre en entendu par pur hasard les tenants de sa prochaine mission, se disant que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il n'aurait sans doute plus jamais l'occasion de le faire ce qui l'attendait pourrait même venir à bout du petit génie en informatique, Akaashi Keiji.

– Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ?

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés devant le bar, son ami avait fait cette tête-là : celle qui voulait dire qu'il aurait mille fois préféré être chez lui pour récolter des informations sur sa prochaine mission. Pas besoin de préciser qu'en plus, il partageait ce chez lui avec Bokuto, ce qui semblait ajouter une raison supplémentaire pour refuser un rendez-vous nocturne avec Oikawa.

Mais Keiji était un gentil être de lumière, qui l'appréciait malgré tout.

– Tu trouves que j'en fais trop ? Je suis en train de fêter le début de mes vacances là.

S'il pouvait mettre Kuroo à la poubelle le temps des fêtes de Noël, alors il ne s'en gênerait pas. Il avait bien failli embrasser Daichi quand il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, mais malheureusement Sugawara était la pièce d'à côté et il ne voulait pas lui donner une raison de plus pour mettre de la mort-aux-rats dans son café du matin. Il s'était donc contenté d'un câlin appuyé et d'un claquement de talon bien maîtrisé.

Et en partant, il avait fait un bras d'honneur à Kuroo qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs.

– Ça peut pas être si terrible, fit quand même Keiji en buvant tranquillement son verre. Leurs stats sont plutôt bonnes, et même Kenma m'a dit que ça allait.

Avec une grimace, Oikawa posa sa main sur son épaule. D'un coup sec, il but la moitié de sa boisson.

– Ce sale petit rat t'a menti. Je suis désolé.

Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'en rejoignant l'entreprise, Kenma avait posé ses couilles sur la table en affirmant que si quelqu'un le forçait à travailler avec Kuroo (qui était pourtant son meilleur ami) il démissionnait dans la seconde et faisait sauter l'immeuble. Plutôt clair comme message, Daichi avait dit oui.

– Pourquoi ?

Akaashi était encore nouveau même s'il était jusqu'à maintenant un honnête citoyen qui travaillait dans une boite un peu pourrie, Bokuto l'avait recommandé à Sugawara qui lui avait immédiatement fait passer un entretien. Keiji n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de dire qu'il acceptait le poste, et qu'il se foutait pas mal de savoir si c'était légal. « Pas de trafic humain, de contenu pédopornographique, ou de blanchissement d'argent ça me va ». Il avait épluché tous les dossiers super cryptés de l'entreprise comme un grand, passant au travers de la sécurité complexe qu'Oikawa avait mise en place.

Il avait depuis réussi à passer au-dessus de cet affront, et avait récupéré son ego quelque part sur le sol. À présent, il était un homme mature qui apprenait de ses erreurs.

– Parce que Kuroo et Daishou sont des désastres ambulants quand ils sont séparés. Ils font peut-être du bon boulot, mais en attendant la dernière fois l'un a mis le feu à un cimetière, et l'autre a perdu l'otage qu'il devait sauver dans des sables mouvants. Mika et moi, on n'en peut plus, alors imagine juste les deux ensembles sur une même mission ? On s'est sauvés à la première occasion, ce qui nous amène à toi.

– Je me récupère les boulets, comprit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il avait l'air de ne toujours pas y croire, mais à présent ce n'était plus le problème d'Oikawa.

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'appréciai Kuroo...

C'était le grand mystère qui animait les bruits de couloir en ce moment pourquoi donc le calme et parfois gentil Keiji semblait avoir envie de pousser Kuroo du haut d'une falaise. Enfin, beaucoup avait envie de le faire, ce n'était pas vraiment _ça_ qui était étonnant, mais avant les gens mettaient au moins une ou deux semaines le temps d'apprendre à le connaître. Là, ça avait été un peu trop rapide.

– Mais à sa décharge, il peut parfois être utile.

– Tu sais que dire quelque chose comme ça avait un visage neutre et un verre d'alcool dans les mains est encore pire, hein ?

Akaashi haussa les épaules.

– D'ailleurs, fit-il soudain. Pourquoi Daichi a voulu les mettre ensemble ? Si la situation est aussi catastrophique que tu le dis, ça serait pas contre-productif, justement ?

Oikawa rit jaune, puis termina cul sec. Pile au même moment, un serveur passa à côté de leur table et il en recommanda deux autres. Et des cacahuètes en prime.

– Alors : oui. Mais apparemment, il trouve que le climat est « un peu trop lourd pour les autres », que Kuroo et Daishou ont « détruit la cantine en se balançant de la nourriture dessus » la dernière fois, et que « si la situation ne s'arrange pas » il devra les virer. Je comprends ils sont chiants.

– Mais si Kuroo part, t'auras plus de partenaire, non ?

– Je suis trop doué pour être laissé de côté. (Il haussa les épaules) Ils trouveront quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était peut-être cruel de parler ainsi du futur chômage de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, mais là il n'en pouvait plus. D'un point de vue extérieur, comme il n'était plus sur cette mission, ça lui apparaissait presque comme une bonne idée.

Fatigué d'avance, Keiji se pinça l'arête du nez.

– Je déteste sortir boire avec toi.

– Et joyeux Noël, je sens que tu vas t'en souvenir longtemps.

Il leva son nouveau verre, et le termina en quelques gorgées bien senties.

* * *

– Et je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

La voix de Daishou lui arracha une grimace, et il se retourna vers Sugawara avec un air trahi. Ce dernier haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas son problème et qu'il avait simplement fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, puis referma la porte pour l'enfermer dans la pièce. Derrière son bureau, Daichi se racla la gorge pour l'inviter à s'avancer, mais Kuroo plissa les yeux pour observer Daishou et Akaashi.

– Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là, répondit-il en fixant cette face de vipère.

Ce n'était vraiment pas mature, mais son ennemi juré avait toujours eu le don de lui faire perdre toute répartie, et ça depuis le collège. Par contre, ce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas, c'est ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait déjà été puni pour sa dernière connerie (il n'aurait peut-être pas mis du savon dans le café de Daishou si ce dernier n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de remplacer son gel pour les cheveux avec de la cire pour assouplir le cuir) alors il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi on l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici. S'il se faisait accuser à tort, alors il était prêt à se défendre corps et âme.

– Kuroo, soupira Akaashi. Venez ici qu'on en finisse.

Dans les faits, Kuroo ne devait avoir qu'un ou deux ans de plus que lui, pourtant Akaashi s'était obstiné à le vouvoyer depuis le début ça ne le rendait pas plus poli ou gentil, en revanche. Étrangement, et même s'il ronchonna un peu pour la forme, il lui obéit tout de même et vint se placer à côté d'eux. Daishou renifla de dédain.

– Bon, j'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir.

– Bravo Sherlock.

Il n'aurait _peut-être_ pas dû dire ça, parce qu'après tout Daichi était son _patron_, et que sa tête lui indiquait il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Il ne rigolait jamais, de toute façon.

– Pardon, bouda-t-il en regardant le sol. Continu, je t'en prie.

Akaashi se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira.

– Bon, comme je disais : je vous ai réuni pour une raison précise. Comme vous le savez, je vous avais réquisitionné en avance pour une mission qui aura lieu à noël. Tous les trois.

Très lentement, Kuroo vit sur le visage de Daishou la compréhension arriver jusqu'à son cerveau au moment où lui-même additionnait deux plus deux.

– Non, déclarèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se fusillèrent rapidement du regard avant d'ajouter à tour de rôle en se reconcentrant sur la personne derrière le bureau :

– Tu peux pas faire ça ?

– Pas avec lui !

Daichi avait l'air de vouloir mourir.

– Les gars...

– C'est Noël, insista Kuroo. Déjà qu'on bosse, tu peux pas en plus m'obliger à le faire avec cette face de vipère !

– Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu penses que t'es à plaindre ? Qui voudrait d'un poids mort comme toi tu réussirais à nous faire tuer sur une simple mission de surveillance !

– Répète un peu pour voir ? Je crois que la dernière fois c'est toi qui es tombé au milieu du salon d'un membre de la mafia parce que le placo a craqué sous ton cul !

– Mais tu _rigoles_, Oikawa a dû venir te chercher à l'hôpital parce qu'une mamie t'avait cassé le bras avec son parapluie en croyant que t'étais un pick-pocket !

– Mais c'est pas pire que la fois où –

– _Les gars_. Sérieux.

Akaashi claqua sa langue contre son palais, et leur lança un regard noir.

– D'ailleurs en parlant d'Oikawa, se souvint Kuroo, je peux pas faire de mission sans lui, non ? C'est mon partenaire. Et il est en vacances.

Il avait une petite pose triomphante, comme s'il était fier d'avoir trouvé ça tout seul et que ça aillait forcément le sortir de cette poisse.

– Pour une fois il a pas tout à fait tort Mika aussi est en vacances.

Dire ça avait eu l'air de lui arracher la bouche. Daichi se redressa légèrement et desserra légèrement sa cravate. C'était encore le seul qui faisait un effort pour s'habiller Kuroo se demandait encore comment ils avaient fait pour garder cette façade d'entreprise sérieuse, surtout qu'une fois il avait réussi à venir en tenue hawaïenne et en claquettes chaussettes.

Il pointa Akaashi du doigt, et ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers lui.

– C'est lui qui va être votre partenaire derrière l'écran pour cette fois. Vous deux, vous allez sur le terrain.

Kuroo allait forcément mourir. Si Daishou ne suffisait pas, Keiji allait forcément l'envoyer tout droit sur un type armé jusqu'aux dents pour qu'il termine le travail. Il pouvait déjà l'entendre dire « oups pas fais exprès » d'une voix blasée dans son oreillette.

Il déglutit.

– Et si on refuse ?

Cette fois, le visage de Daichi semblait intransigeant. Il croisa les doigts sous son menton et affirma très sérieusement :

– Je vous vire tous les deux.

Leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent, et avant qu'ils ne pensent à ne serait-ce que s'indigner, il ajouta :

– Vous trouvez peut-être ça drôle, mais vos nombreuses conneries coûtent de l'argent. J'ai déjà dû faire repeindre deux fois la cafétéria, réparer six fenêtres, faire venir des équipes de nettoyage pour les toilettes inondées, et je vous passe les détails de tous vos équipements de mission que vous utilisez comme des crétins.

Kuroo ouvrit la bouche.

– Toi, le menaça Daichi, je te conseille de pas l'ouvrir ou je te rappelle comment tu as bousillé un jet-ski en te la jouant James Bond.

Il la referma.

– Et toi, ajouta-t-il envers Daishou, à ta place je ferais pas le fier vu comment ta dernière mission était un échec de A à Z.

Penauds, ils s'échangèrent un regard.

– Bon...

– Peut-être que juste pour cette fois...

Ils entendirent Sugawara se racler la gorge de l'autre côté de la porte. Son bureau était certes dans la pièce palière juste devant celui du patron, mais il avait semblé bien trop proche...

– Si on est d'accord, je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir expliquer en quoi va consister la mission ?

Et cette fois, il n'y eut que des mines boudeuses.

* * *

– T'es vraiment un faux frère.

Un serveur passa à côté d'Oikawa, et il lui attrapa la manche pour le supplier de lui ramener une bouteille entière. S'il continuait à avoir des fréquentations aussi catastrophiques, il allait finir alcoolique avant d'avoir atteint la trentaine.

En attendant, il se contenta de prendre une poignée de cacahuètes et de la fourrer dans sa bouche en haussant les épaules.

– Tu m'en diras tant.

Là tout de suite, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Iwaizumi l'attendait à la maison, il avait prévu de lui passer un vieux film de Noël qui l'endormirait bien comme il faut, et en prime il avait acheté le matin même de la farine pour faire des crêpes.

Mais non, Kuroo Tetsurou l'avait attrapé à la sortie de métro, et à présent il était là, le cul posé sur cette chaise, pas du tout ravi.

– Ça fait des années qu'on bosse ensemble, continua Kuroo en lui mettant son doigt sous le nez.

Il avait l'air un peu pompette, en y regardant de plus près.

– Et tu me l'as même pas dit ! Tu m'abandonnes comme une vieille chaussette, et j'ai presque rien fait pour mériter ça...

Un verre de plus, et il allait très certainement se mettre à pleurer sur la table. Quand il reçut enfin la bouteille qu'il avait commandée, Oikawa soupira.

– Tu trouves pas que t'exagères ? C'est juste une mission.

– _Juste_ une mission ? J'ai déjà l'impression de passer ma vie avec cet abruti : quand je pars au boulot le matin, il est là, quand je reviens le soir, il est là, quand je sors sur mon balcon, il est là. Il est partout, et si en plus je dois me le taper pendant les missions...

Soudain, il croisa ses bras sur son torse et bouda.

– Je croyais qu'on était partenaire.

– Akaashi est aussi un bon partenaire. Et si vous arrêtiez de vous chercher sans arrêt, vous pourriez peut-être –

– Ouais, ouais. Je connais la chanson. « Entends-toi avec Daishou, Kuroo », ça fait depuis le collège qu'on me le répète.

– Et pourquoi tu le fais pas ?

– Parce que c'est un con.

Oikawa se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'apparemment, qui se ressemble ne s'assemble pas forcément. S'il lui disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, ça ferait longtemps qu'il les aurait poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un bon coup de pied au cul. Il y avait des limites à l'aveuglement et à la mauvaise fois, mais ces deux abrutis semblaient décidés à détruire tous les records.

À la place, il leva donc les yeux au ciel.

– Trouvez-vous une vie sociale, tous les deux. Vous êtes épuisants.

– Et toi t'es un traître.

Il soupira. La soirée allait être longue.

* * *

Debout face à son dressing, Kuroo rassemblait ses affaires.

D'épais vêtements noirs étaient déposés sur son lit, soigneusement lavés et repassés et, derrière la baie vitrée de son appartement, il pouvait remarquer qu'une petite couche de neige était en train de recouvrir son balcon. Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était même pas encore couché, mais leur mission débuterait au milieu de la nuit il devait donc se reposer bien avant s'il voulait être en forme. Et d'après le bruit qu'il entendait de l'autre côté du mur, Daishou faisait la même chose.

Daichi ne leur avait donné que les grandes lignes, mais en soit cela n'était pas si différent de ce qu'ils faisaient en temps normal à l'agence : ici, il leur suffirait de s'introduire dans l'immeuble d'une entreprise à l'air douteux, voler quelques documents, puis revenir. Ils donneraient ensuite ces papiers au client qui les leur avait demandés, et l'avocat engagé dans le procès ferait le reste. Une simple entreprise n'était techniquement pas très bien protégée, mais là ils devraient rentrer par effraction et non en infiltration pas de costume ou de doubles identités, juste la manière forte. Et bien heureusement, faire le bourrin était la spécialité de Kuroo.

En revanche, il ne comprenait pas bien ce que Daishou et son style raffiné d'infiltration allaient faire dans l'histoire il était peut-être agile, mais en manière de force n'importe qui aurait pu le mettre à terre en moins de deux.

Son menton posé entre son pouce et son index, il essayait de décider s'il devait mieux prendre une deuxième corde pour le grappin ou ses chaussures adhésives. Il aurait bien voulu tout emporter, mais le travail d'espion était un art qui demandait de voyager léger. Rapide et efficace, c'était le credo de leur entreprise. Finalement, il glissa le grappin dans son sac et le referma. Tout était rassemblé dans un coin, et il n'aurait qu'à les attraper avant de partir pour gagner un maximum de temps.

Soudain, deux petits coups résonnèrent dans sa chambre et il se tourna vers le mur.

– T'as intérêt à rien oublier, grogna la voix de Daishou.

Il ne sursauta même pas : à force il en avait pris l'habitude. Sa tranquillité n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

– Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me parler quand je suis chez moi !

– Et moi je sais que t'as une mémoire de poisson rouge, donc j'ai pas envie de mourir demain parce que t'auras oublié un truc !

– C'est possible d'avoir un peu d'intimité avant que tu me casses les pieds pendant des heures ?

– Oh bichette, je te savais pas aussi délicate, railla-t-il.

Parfois, même Kuroo avait l'impression qu'ils étaient mariés. Il s'était habitué à ce que son pire ennemi entende ses moindres faits et gestes, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait fini par apprécier.

– Ferme-là et va dormir au lieu de raconter des connerie, siffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il posa ses vêtements sur son bureau, puis alla éteindre la lumière.

– C'est ça, fais en sorte d'être moins inutile que d'habitude.

Puis ensuite, ce fut le silence, et Kuroo put enfin aller dans son lit. Étrangement, il s'endormit presque immédiatement. Quelques insultes de la part de Daishou valaient autant qu'un bonne nuit.

* * *

L'agence leur fournissait toujours tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour les missions, mais c'était la première fois que Kuroo conduisait une voiture à boîtier automatique. Ce n'était pas vraiment que c'était difficile, mais il devait bien avouer que chaque arrêt à un stop ou à un feu rouge annonçait un départ un peu brusque (entendre : cela faisait la troisième fois que la tête de Daishou rebondissait contre la fenêtre).

– _Kuroo, si tu pouvais arrêter d'attirer l'attention ça serait génial, _soupira Akaashi dans son oreillette.

Il était encore en train de configurer les micros, et au vu du regard de la vieille dame qu'il manqua d'écraser sur un passage piéton, Kuroo comprit qu'effectivement, il fallait qu'il fasse un effort. Il avait neigé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et même si les routes étaient à peu près dégagées, il y avait toujours une petite épaisseur sur les trottoirs et de l'eau coulait à flots dans les caniveaux.

– _Tourne à droite_, lui indiqua-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Il fronça les sourcils, et tourna le volant en essayant d'ignorer encore un peu le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Daishou depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Ils avaient joué la conduite à pierre-feuille-ciseau, et malheureusement pour lui Daishou Suguru était un poisseux de nature sur tout ce qui concernait les jeux de hasard de près ou de loin. _Le karma_.

– Mais ta droite, espèce de débile ! s'exclama-t-il soudain et Kuroo manqua d'écraser un chat. Tu sais pas discerner ta droite de ta gauche, ou quoi ?

– C'est vous là ! Vous me stressez !

– _Bon tourne à gauche du coup_, lui indiqua Akaashi.

Il avait arrêté de faire des commentaires quelques minutes plus tôt. À présent il souffrait en silence.

Kuroo tourna.

– Mais je rêve, putain de chiotte t'es vraiment trop con !

– _Kuroo, à un moment il va falloir vous concentrer_.

– C'est pas aussi facile qu'on pourrait le croire..., essaya-t-il en tournant dans une ruelle sans issues pour faire demi-tour.

Mais alors qu'il allait repartir, Daishou passa le levier au point mort et détacha sa ceinture.

– Sois je me jette par la fenêtre, soit tu dégages du siège conducteur et tu me laisses conduire.

– Tu sais très bien ce que je choisirais...

Mais cette réponse ne sembla pas le satisfaire, car il choisit ce moment pour lui pincer le bras, si fort qu'il dut lui laisser une marque. Kuroo se tortilla en gémissant de douleur, puis tenta :

– C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais faire attention maintenant et – AIE –

Cette fois, il avait réussi à attraper un petit bout de peau sur le côté de son ventre, et sans même regarder la route avant Kuroo ouvrit sa portière et s'extirpa de la voiture les larmes aux yeux. _Pincer c'est vraiment une technique de lâche_, pensa-t-il en se traînant jusqu'à la place passagère tandis que Daishou prenait sa place.

– Bon, maintenant qu'il y a enfin un cerveau en état de marche au volant, je vais par où ?

Heureusement pour eux qu'à cette heure-ci les rues étaient désertes en écoutant la direction que lui indiquait Akaashi et en ignorant posément Kuroo qui boudait comme un gamin, ils parvinrent bien plus rapidement dans le parking souterrain qu'ils avaient choisi bien avant. Laisser la voiture à vue dans une mission comme ça aurait été idiot, Akaashi avait donc proposé qu'ils agissent tous les deux à partir de l'immeuble voisin, qui n'était utilisé que pour des dépôts de matériels jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire trouve un acheteur.

Les portières claquèrent dans le silence encore nocturne du parking, et Kuroo ouvrit le coffre. Il attrapa son sac à dos, enfila le tissu noir qui était censé lui cacher le visage, puis se retourna vers Daishou avec un petit air impatient et excité.

– C'est parti, annonça-t-il en souriant.

* * *

Tout là-haut, le vent soufflait un peu plus fort.

Parvenir sur le toit n'avait vraiment pas été bien difficile Daichi avait eu raison, Akaashi Keiji était très fort. Il neutralisait les caméras avant même leur arrivée dans la pièce, et leur indiquait des raccourcis sans hésiter un seul instant. Sa voix dans leurs oreillettes était claire et concise il annonçait ce qui était important et les prévenait en cas de présence humaine non loin d'eux. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient repéré que le concierge qui passait la serpillière dans les toilettes. Mais surtout (pour Kuroo c'était important), il était beaucoup plus silencieux qu'Oikawa, ce qui était un véritable plaisir pour ses oreilles.

Enfin ça, c'était quand Daishou ne prenait pas la relève.

– J'espère que tu sais viser, lui fit-il en fixant la cible, de l'autre côté du vide.

Le grappin dans les mains, un pied posé sur la rambarde, Kuroo lui retourna un rictus. Il avait sans doute beaucoup de défauts, mais manquer sa cible n'en avait très certainement jamais fait partie. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était trouver quelque chose qui pourrait être assez solide pour supporter leur poids à tous les deux, viser, et tirer.

Rien de difficile pour lui il préférait largement ça à se faire enfermer dans un tombeau égyptien avec une énigme sous le nez.

– Observe, applaudi, et tais-toi, fit-il avant de relever le viseur à la hauteur de ses yeux.

À sa grande surprise, Daishou ne répondit rien et le laisser-faire en paix. Son doigt pressa la détente dans la seconde qui suivit, et la pointe du grappin s'élança au-dessus du précipice entre les deux immeubles, filant vers leur objectif sans faillir. En touchant la cible, les branches en métal s'ouvrirent immédiatement et la corde qui y était attachée se tendit, leur offrant la voie libre.

Replaçant l'arme dans son sac à dos, Kuroo ne put retenir son ricanement satisfait et posa sur le fil les deux accroches qui leur serviraient à se glisser de l'autre côté.

– T'arriveras à y aller toute seule princesse, ou il faut que je te pousse ?

– Va chier.

Il le poussa d'un coup d'épaule, posa ses mains sur son accroche, et s'élança dans le vide avec un petit reniflement dédaigneux sans hésiter plus longtemps. Kuroo, lui, siffla d'admiration.

Il ne se serait pas fait autant confiance à sa place.

* * *

– _Arrêtez-vous là une seconde_, intervint Keiji dans leur oreillette. _Deux personnes vont passer à côté de vous_.

Caché dans un recoin derrière un morceau de mur, Daishou marcha sur le pied de Kuroo. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, mais ne put faire aucun bruit deux hommes passaient effectivement juste à côté d'eux, et venaient tout juste de s'arrêter devant la machine à café qui se trouvait là.

Daishou lui remarcha lui le pied, et son regard suffisant l'irrita assez pour qu'il fasse de même.

– _Vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ? Arrêtez vos conneries vous allez vous faire repérer._

Akaashi avait cessé de simplement se taire, subir et souffrir à partir du moment où les deux agents étaient entrés dans le bâtiment. Ils passaient leur temps à se faire des croches-pieds et des « attention y'a quelqu'un » quand il n'y avait personne. Il ne disait rien quand le seul résultat notable était la chute de l'un de ces agents secrets au rabais, mais là la mission était en jeu. Ces gamineries leur faisaient perdre un maximum de temps, et Keiji n'avait pas que ça à faire. Noël était ce soir, et il aurait largement préféré terminer cette mission et être débarrassé de ces deux abrutis.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules.

– _C'est lui qui a commencé_, articula-t-il en direction de la caméra de surveillance.

Les deux hommes continuaient de se servir chacun un café en discutant, et ce recoin de mur devenait de plus en plus étroit. Ce n'était pas que Kuroo était gêné de cette proximité, absolument pas, mais ça commençait à être sérieusement dérangeant d'être collé ainsi à cette vipère. Le fait qu'il sentait bon le shampoing à l'aloe vera n'était pas un argument. Bien content d'être plus grand, il baissa ensuite les yeux vers Daishou et afficha un air supérieur.

Une main alla pincer le côté de son ventre une seconde plus tard, lui attrapant le pli que toute personne normalement constituée avait (non, il ne se cherchait pas des excuses et non, ce n'était pas lui qui avait terminé les _Chocapic_ de la cafèt', allez chercher ailleurs) et il se tordit dans tous les sens pour tenter de s'échapper.

– _Si vous arrêtez pas immédiatement, j'active l'alarme_, siffla finalement Akaashi. _Rien à foutre de comment vous sortirez ensuite, je suis sûr que Daichi sera de mon côté._

Étrangement, Daishou le relâcha. Ils patientèrent quelques secondes en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, les sourcils froncés, et même avec les joues rouges et brûlantes, aucun d'eux ne voulut perdre ce combat de regards ridicule.

Ce fut la voix irritée d'Akaashi qui les libéra enfin.

– _Y'a plus personne bande d'abrutis, vous pouvez arrêter_.

Tout en sortant de leur cachette, et même avec le dégoût que cela lui procura de s'approcher autant, Kuroo se pencha sur son partenaire et chuchota :

– Tu trouves pas qu'il est de plus en plus grossier ?

– La ménopause, approuva Daishou en haussant les épaules.

Leurs pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide.

– _Vous avez un micro à côté de la bouche_.

* * *

Le bureau du directeur avait été bien plus facile à trouver que prévu.

Au bout d'un moment, Akaashi avait arrêté de répondre et les avait laissé se démerder, mais Daishou avait un meilleur sens de l'orientation que prévu alors quand il avait ouvert la porte avec un grand sourire, même Kuroo avait sifflé d'admiration.

– Depuis quand tu sais forcer des serrures ? demanda-t-il tout de même en refermant derrière lui.

Suguru se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

– Depuis qu'une certaine personne cachait mes clés de maison quand on était au collège.

Un petit « oh c'est vrai » traversa son esprit, et pour éviter de retourner vers cette pente glissante, il entreprit d'explorer le bureau.

– _Les documents doivent sûrement se trouver dans un coffre-fort. Je ne sais pas s'il y en a beaucoup... continuez de regarder, je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose._

Kuroo n'y connaissait pratiquement rien en informatique, et la seule chose qu'il savait faire était allée chercher sa série en streaming et lancer un épisode. Si Keiji pensait pouvoir trouver quelque chose d'utile dans toute cette banque de données, alors qu'il se fasse plaisir. La raison de leur présence était que ces fichiers n'étaient jamais sortis de leur état papier, et n'étaient donc accessibles qu'en s'introduisant ici.

– Tu trouves pas ça un peu trop facile ? grommela Daishou en inspectant le bureau en bois près de la fenêtre.

Tout en soulevant quelques papiers qui traînaient là, Kuroo haussa les épaules.

– T'es juste rabat-joie, affirma-t-il en se dirigeant vers un tableau. C'est une entreprise normale qui fait des trucs louches, t'aurais voulu quoi ? Qu'il y ait des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents pour protéger des documents le jour de Noël ?

Mais Daishou n'avait pas l'air d'être du même avis. Au moment où Tetsurou souleva le tableau qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il s'écria :

– Ah-ah ! Un coffre-for !

Tout fier, il s'écarta pour le montrer à son partenaire et bomba le torse.

– Tu pourrais l'ouvrir celui-là ?

– Montre.

Étrangement sérieux, ils observèrent le coffre caché dans un renfoncement du mur, debout et l'un à côté de l'autre. Tout cela était grossièrement camouflé, et cette fois même Kuroo eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ils échangèrent un regard.

– Bon, pousse-toi un peu. Je vais l'ouvrir et après on pourra partir.

Daishou posa son sac sur le sol et en sortit quelques instruments. S'activant en faisant tourner la molette de gauche à droite, il ferma un œil et se concentra sur sa tâche. La pièce n'était pas bien grande, assez ordonnée et propre elle sentait l'antiseptique et le savon noir au citron. Le fauteuil était légèrement usé, preuve que ce bureau était bel et bien utilisé, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Pour le directeur d'une telle entreprise, pour une pièce qui était censée garder des documents aussi importants, elle n'était effectivement pas très protégée. Une caméra dans le coin droit, un ridicule tableau, une porte à peine verrouillée, pratiquement aucun garde dans les couloirs...

– Attends, vraiment il y a un truc qui me –

– _Les gars, attendez y'a un truc bizarre_.

La voix d'Akaashi le prit par surprise, et il leva les yeux vers la caméra qu'il avait sûrement piratée.

– _Je viens de tomber sur des fichiers cryptés, et on dirait des plans... les plans du bureau. Je suis pas architecte, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des tuyaux dans les murs, qui sont reliés à –_

– C'est bon, annonça soudain Daishou. C'est déverrouillé.

Kuroo se retourna immédiatement, et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

– Y'a bien les dossiers dedans, regarde. On les prend et on...

Son partenaire vacilla sur ses jambes. Presque immédiatement, Tetsurou releva son foulard sur son visage et s'écria :

– Daishou, ne respire pas je crois que c'est –

_Un gaz_. Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car sa propre vision devint trouble. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent d'elles-mêmes et alors qu'il se forçait à rester debout, il vit Daishou s'écrouler sur la moquette bleue. Tendant le bras vers lui, il sentit son corps tomber, et ensuite ce fut le noir complet.

Seule la voix paniquée d'Akaashi résonna encore un instant :

– _Les gars ! Vous m'entendez, j'ai plus accès aux –_

* * *

Kuroo se réveilla en sentant que quelqu'un lui pinçait la peau de son avant-bras.

Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux encore fermés, et marmonna quelque chose. Sa tête lui faisait un peu mal, et quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas allongé dans son lit mais bien assis sur le sol, un sursaut le poussa à reprendre entièrement conscience. Il remua.

– Réveille toi, espèce d'idiot, lui chuchota Daishou avec un coup de coude.

Kuroo ouvrit les yeux. Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, et alors qu'il allait se mettre à crier il remarqua que c'était lui qui avait sa joue posée sur son épaule. Tout en rougissant, il se redressa rapidement et essuya le filet de bave sur le coin de sa bouche mais dans sa hâte de s'éloigner, il ne remarqua pas ce qui rattachait leurs poignets et une grimace s'afficha sur leurs visages.

– Pourquoi faut toujours que t'exagères, cracha Daishou lui lui mettant leurs mains menottées sous le nez. Ça fait mal, imbécile, alors arrête de t'agiter comme ça.

La bouche grand ouverte, Kuroo le fixa un instant avant de tourner la tête pour observer un peu ce qui l'entourait. Ils étaient assis dans le coin d'une pièce aux murs gris, complètement vide et qui ne comprenait qu'une immense porte en fer. Leurs vêtements étaient toujours bien en place, même si son pull col-roulé était un peu déchiré sur le côté, et leurs sacs avaient disparu. Bien malgré lui, il se rapprocha de Daishou.

Soudain, la mémoire lui revint et il lâcha un juron.

– On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus, hein ?

– Daichi va nous tuer, acquiesça Suguru. Si ces mecs ne le font pas d'abord.

– C'était un gaz soporifique ?

– On s'est endormis en moins de cinq secondes.

Ça faisait mal à l'ego.

– C'était vraiment trop facile.

– Akaashi va nous arracher les couilles.

– Ça fait longtemps qu'on est là ?

Daishou haussa les épaules.

– Personne est venu vérifier.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kuroo remarqua que les menottes qui les retenaient ensemble étaient en fait les siennes.

– Les enfoirés.

– Super idée les menottes.

– Comment tu voulais que je devine.

– Tu voulais que ça te serve à quoi, au juste ?

– On sait jamais, je les prends toujours avec moi parce que j'ai Dix Répliques Super Classes A Caser Un Jour En Les Mettant Sur Quelqu'un.

– C'est débile.

– T'es jaloux.

– T'es pas flic en plus, tu ferais quoi de la personne ensuite ?

– Bah je le laisserais là. Je lui botte le cul, je lâche ma réplique, je lui mets les menottes et je me casse.

Daishou soupira.

– J'ai envie de pisser.

– C'est vraiment pas le moment.

– Ouais bah si ça se trouve ça fait des heures qu'on pionce ici. C'est psychologique.

– Je préfère encore rester dans la même pièce que ton cadavre plutôt que de te voir pisser dans un coin, c'est clair ?

Au moment où Daishou allait répliquer quelque chose, soudain des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. Kuroo se redressa. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, et presque aussitôt elle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas pour laisser entrer un homme habillé tout en noir. Kuroo trouva qu'il ressemblait à un vigile de boite de nuit.

– C'est un garde, trou du cul. Ça se voit, non ?

– T'as lu dans mes pensées ?

– Tu l'as dit à voix haute.

– Comment tu peux savoir que c'est un garde ? Ça pourrait être le patron.

– Le patron qui vient un 24 décembre voir les deux cas sociaux qui se sont fait choper dans son bureau ? Oh, et bien sûr il a enfilé son meilleur treillis avant de venir.

– C'est peut-être un camouflage, faut pas se fier aux apparences. T'as jamais vu la vidéo du mec qui se déguise en papy et qui fait du skate ?

– Bien sûr que si je l'ai vu, tu me prends pour qui.

L'homme les fixa un instant sans rien dire, et il n'avait pas du tout l'air de trouver cette situation amusante.

– Jamais vous la fermez, vous ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Vous êtes qui ?

– Tu viens de dire que c'était un garde.

– J'ai demandé _qui_ il était, pas _ce_ qu'il était. Ferme là et laisse parler les grandes personnes.

– Parce que tu penses qu'il va te répondre ?

– Je veux pas son CV non plus. Juste savoir s'ils vont nous buter.

Kuroo put presque voir une veine pulsant sur le front du vigile.

– Franchement je vous tuerai bien juste pour avoir la paix. En plus, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Vous êtes qui ?

Daishou lui donna un coup de coude, il Kuroo fit de même par réflexe. Puis il comprit que cela voulait dire qu'il devait répondre.

– Oh. _Nous_. On m'appelle l'ovni dans le milieu.

Son ouïe devait dérailler car il crut entendre Daishou pouffer.

– Tu trouves ça drôle, petit con ?

– Vous avez pas répondu non plus.

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce mec, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien leur vouloir (il aurait pu les tuer depuis longtemps) et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire était le prendre pour un con.

Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

– C'est vous qui êtes par terre et menottés.

– Ouais d'ailleurs vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires. Pas cool, mec.

Ce vigile avait l'air d'être sur le cul. Il les fixait tous les deux comme s'il avait affaire à deux gamins paumés et un peu cons.

– Je dois juste vous garder jusqu'à demain matin, avoua-t-il finalement dans un soupir. Et c'est uniquement pour ça que je vous bute pas tout de suite. Après, on verra bien d'où vous venez et ce que vous vouliez prendre dans le coffre.

Kuroo avait l'impression de faire face à son baby-sitter, celui qui l'avait gardé pendant ses années collèges, et qu'il avait martyrisé jusqu'à ce qu'il démissionne. Il regrettait amèrement sa décision, car l'étape suivante avait été : se faire garder par la voisine après les cours. Et cette voisine avait un fils insupportable qu'il se trimbalait encore partout aujourd'hui.

– Même pas cape.

Il crut que Daishou était devenu fou, parce que bon il y avait une limite entre se foutre de la gueule du garde-vigile-kidnappeur qui les retenait dans le sous-sol d'un immeuble, et le pousser à les buter avec un défi stupide.

– Pardon ?

– Que de la gueule.

Il lui sortit ce sale sourire irritant, celui qui énervait le plus parmi tous ceux qu'il avait en stock, puis ricana. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit enfin. Parce que oui, Daishou et lui s'entendaient comme un briquet et un baril de pétrole, mais en attendant Kuroo avait fini par réussir à comprendre ses plans foireux d'un seul coup d'œil.

Ça avait commencé en classe de troisième, quand il lui avait lâché son plus beau sourire avant de le pousser sans raison dans la piscine de l'école, alors qu'ils étaient déjà collés ensemble à cause d'un truc du même style.

Donc, quand le garde-vigile-kidnappeur arriva vers son partenaire pour l'attraper par le col, Kuroo put lui retourner un coup de pied en plein dans la joue sans problème. Il le regarda chuter de l'autre côté, du sang plein la bouche, et fut entraîné par ces foutues menottes quand Daishou s'improvisa catcheur : il lui fit une prise étrange en lui coupant la respiration avec son avant-bras, jusqu'à ce que l'homme retombe mollement sur le sol.

La cellule improvisée redevint silencieuse et les deux agents échangèrent un nouveau regard.

– Tu sais que j'aurais pu simplement le regarder t'attraper ?

– Oh pitié. On était même pas vraiment attachés, comme si t'aurais pu résister. Tu te vantes de ton coup de pied retourné à qui veut bien l'entendre.

Il n'avait pas tort, et c'était un peu rageant. Daishou tata la poche du vigile à la recherche de la clé de la porte en fer, puis d'un accord commun ils se mirent debout.

– J'espère qu'il était seul.

– S'il devait nous garder là jusqu'au lendemain, c'est qu'il a pas pu recevoir d'ordre. Son patron doit fêter tranquillement Noël.

Il déverrouilla la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Le couloir était bel et bien vide.

– Oh cool.

Leurs sacs à dos les attendaient tranquillement sur une table en bois.

– Tu trouves pas qu'ils étaient super mal organisés ? On a réussi à s'échapper super vite.

– Tais-toi et sors-nous cette clé. J'en ai marre d'être attaché à toi, et tu vas nous porter la poisse.

Comme il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tord, Kuroo haussa les épaules et alla en direction de son sac à dos. Il était légèrement dérangé par rapport à comment lui triait ses affaires, mais en soi rien ne manquait.

Il écarta deux trois objets, puis au bout de quelques secondes commença à sortir la moitié du contenu sur la table. Finalement, il retourna le sac avec des mains tremblantes et le vida complètement.

Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes et il commença à transpirer.

– Alors tu vas rire mais...

– On a perdu le contact avec Akaashi, je suis coincé avec toi, et j'ai vraiment envie de pisser, alors y'a peu de chance que je rigole.

Kuroo força un sourire gêné, puis annonça :

– J'ai oublié la clé des menottes sur le lavabo de ma salle de bain.

* * *

Dans l'immeuble silencieux, une chasse d'eau se tira et deux hommes sortirent des toilettes en même temps.

– C'était assez traumatisant, avoua Kuroo.

– Je veux pas t'entendre. Toi au moins t'as pas du pisser avec une main hors des toilettes.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs déserts, ils avaient fini par remarquer que toutes les caméras étaient éteintes, puis encore pire il n'y avait même plus de courant. Ça avait dû être une réaction du système quand ils avaient ouvert le coffre-fort, mais à présent il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Akaashi puisse voir qu'ils allaient bien.

Allait-il prévenir un supérieur ? Une équipe de secours allait-elle être envoyée ?

Si jamais ça arrivait, et qu'elle les trouvait tous les deux en pleine forme, ça risquait de barder.

– Il faut qu'on retourne dans le bureau pour prendre les documents et qu'on se casse en vitesse. Dehors on pourra sûrement trouver quelqu'un à qui on pourra voler un téléphone.

Pour une fois, il était entièrement d'accord avec Daishou. Ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer bredouille, pas après cette honte cuisante, et une fois dehors tout serait beaucoup plus simple. Il hocha la tête et s'exclama et se remettant brusquement en route :

– C'est parti mon –

– _Aie_.

Derrière lui, Suguru frotta son poignet en lui lançant un regard noir. Ce qui était chiant avec ces menottes, au-delà du fait d'être littéralement attaché à son pire ennemi, c'était que le moindre mouvement brusque entraînait l'autre. Et malheureusement, Kuroo était plutôt du type énergique.

– Chochotte.

– Crétin.

Ils se remirent en route.

* * *

Ce fut en arrivant au deuxième étage qu'ils comprirent que l'immeuble n'était pas du tout vide, et que le vigile-garde-kidnappeur n'avait été que le malheureux désigné pour aller vérifier que les prisonniers étaient toujours à leur place.

Et apparemment, ils avaient depuis remarqué leur absence.

– Ils sont forcément encore dans le bâtiment, les issues sont gardées, alors faites-moi le plaisir de leur mettre la main dessus.

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, cachés dans la cage d'escalier, puis écarquillèrent les yeux quand celui qui semblait s'être improvisé chef des opérations rajouta :

– Et pas de pitié cette fois. Tant pis pour eux, tirez à vue, c'est clair ?

Il leur restait encore trois étages pour arriver au bureau où ils avaient laissé les documents, et Kuroo soupira en sentant que cela n'allait pas être simple.

– Allez on se bouge, chuchota-t-il en entraînant Daishou dans sa suite. Faut qu'on récupère les papiers avant qu'ils aient l'idée que les changer de place.

* * *

Ce fut en arrivant dans le bureau vide que Kuroo fut enfin sûr : c'était vraiment trop simple. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas vraiment de mauvais pressentiment derrière, simplement une entreprise qui jouait avec le feu sans savoir se défendre. Le gaz soporifique avait apparemment un usage unique, et les gardes qui leur avaient couru après pendant leur ascension n'étaient pas vraiment très bien entraînés : même attachés, ils avaient pu botter le cul à ceux qui les suivaient de trop près, et sans grande difficulté. « Tirez à vue » avait dit leur chef. Le problème, c'est visait à côté la plupart du temps.

Soupirant, Daishou s'avança dans la pièce et haussa un sourcil à la vue des documents étalés par terre. Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis qu'il les avait fait tomber en s'endormant, alors il se dépêcha de les glisser dans son sac. Kuroo le laissa faire, et s'approcha des grandes baies vitrées en tendant le bras pour ne pas réduire ses mouvements dehors il y avait un peu de brume, mais le soleil était quand même déjà levé. Il ne neigeait plus, mais toute cette nuit avait laissé derrière elle une fine couche blanche qui avait l'air de tenir même sur les routes. Ils étaient arrivés dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble voisin au milieu de la nuit, et apparemment ils avaient dormi un petit moment.

– Attends, ça fait des heures et personne est venu nous chercher ? Daichi nous en veut pas à ce point quand même ?

– Soit il attend qu'on trouve une solution tous seuls, soit il nous croit morts, soit il se dit que ça nous fera les pieds.

Apparemment, pour Daishou il fallait qu'ils se démerdent à deux pour l'instant. Et au vu de la situation, ils allaient devoir retourner à l'agence par leurs propres moyens.

– C'est bon t'as tout ? Peut-être que s'il nous voit revenir avec les documents il va quand même –

– Les mains en l'air.

De surprise, Kuroo haussa les sourcils et se retourna. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, trois hommes pointaient leurs armes sur eux. L'un était rouge et trempé de sueur, comme s'il avait couru dans tout le bâtiment à leur recherche, et celui du milieu, que Daishou reconnut comme étant celui qui avait conseillé aux autres de « tirer à vue » était légèrement avancé et son visage sérieux et irrité l'empêcha de faire une mauvaise blague.

Kuroo se pencha légèrement vers lui et souffla :

– Il vient vraiment de dire « les mains en l'air » ? Genre, _sérieusement _?

Discrètement, il dirigea sa main libre vers son sac.

– Vous m'avez entendu ? Finis les conneries vous deux. Les mains en l'air ou c'est une balle dans la tête pour chacun.

Il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux, effectivement.

– On peut peut-être en discuter ? tenta Daishou en balayant la pièce du regard.

Il essaya de trouver quelque chose qui aurait pu les distraire, tandis que légèrement derrière lui Kuroo continuait de fouiller son sac sans un bruit et sans mouvement brusque.

– Vous venez d'où ? Qui vous a engagé ?

Leurs armes à feu étaient toujours tournées vers eux quand soudain Kuroo se redressa, attirant leur attention.

– Toi, là ! Tu fous quoi ?

– Eh, calmos...

Son regard trouva celui de Daishou, et ce dernier eut un mauvais pressentiment. Là tout de suite, ce n'était pas le moment de déconner, mais il avait l'impression que Kuroo allait faire quelque chose... de parfaitement stupide.

– Oh regardez, une vache sur le toit !

L'un des hommes tourna la tête pendant que les deux autres le fixaient avec un air indescriptiblement perplexe. Kuroo en profita pour attrapa le cendrier en pierre lourde qui se trouvait sur le bureau pour le lancer dans la baie vitrée : elle explosa en morceaux, et Daishou put entendre un « accroche-toi bien » avant que son imbécile de partenaire ne l'attrape par la taille et ne se mette à courir.

Quand il sauta dans le vide, Suguru oublia comment crier et ferma les yeux en s'accrochant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait à ce qu'il lui tomba sous la main (à savoir Kuroo).

La chute sembla interminable, et il entendit de nombreux coups de feu qui semblèrent passer assez loin. Son ventre se retourna à plusieurs reprises quand il se décida à rouvrir les yeux car tout cela durait bien trop longtemps, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'air plus trop sûr de Kuroo, puis sa main qui tenait le grappin qu'il avait tiré en direction de l'immeuble voisin.

Suguru mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'ils étaient en train de se balancer au-dessus du vide, droit en direction d'une ruelle étroite, comme des putains d'idiots téméraires qui en auraient eu marre de vivre. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus, et la grimace de Kuroo lui indiquait que soutenir deux poids d'un seul bras n'était pas facile. Personne ne leva la tête à leur approche, et bien heureusement pour eux la rue était presque déserte. Un peu plus loin, alors qu'ils glissaient à toute allure dans l'air à la manière de Spider-man, Daishou repéra un endroit pour atterrir. Il crut bien se prendre l'un des murs en briques qui l'entouraient, mais Kuroo lâcha son arme au dernier moment et ils se contentèrent de rouler sur le sol enneigé sur plusieurs mètres.

Immobiles et allongés, ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Leurs poignets étaient toujours attachés, et ils ressemblaient juste à deux gamins étalés côte à côte dans la neige.

– Plus... plus jamais ça, laissa-t-il échapper en tournant sa tête vers Kuroo.

Ce dernier était également blanc comme un linge.

– C'était beaucoup plus flippant que ce que j'aurais cru, avoua-t-il en tournant également sa tête. Plus jamais.

Ses joues, elles, étaient brûlantes, et ils se fixèrent un instant avant de détourner les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, sans bouger un orteil, avec seul le bruit de leurs respirations erratiques.

* * *

Mais ils ne purent rester allongés dans la neige bien longtemps.

À peine une ou deux minutes plus tard, Kuroo tourna la tête vers l'immeuble qu'ils venaient de quitter, et retint un sursaut en constatant qu'un petit groupe d'hommes couraient dans leur direction. Il ne parvint pas à retenir un sursaut, et glapit en tirant Daishou par les menottes :

– Merde, vite faut qu'on décale !

Ce dernier lâcha un « quoi » perdu avant de se lever à son tour, puis enfila la seule bretelle de son sac qu'il pouvait mettre. Sans même se concerter, ils s'échappèrent dans les ruelles un peu désertes et coururent de toutes leurs forces. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait atteindre la voiture garée dans le souterrain pas loin, et s'ils voulaient demander de l'aide, il leur fallait rejoindre le centre-ville où ils pourraient peut-être trouver une solution.

Mais en attendant, Kuroo et Daishou devaient semer ces vigiles-gardes qui les poursuivaient en sortant parfois leurs armes, et courir attaché à quelqu'un n'était pas simple.

* * *

– Arrête de me _pousser_, siffla Daishou.

– Je suis coincé entre deux ordures, se justifia Kuroo en lui lançant un regard qui en disait long. Et tant qu'à faire, je préfère encore me rapprocher de celle qui pue le moins, c'est à dire _toi_.

Pour éviter qu'un sac poubelle rempli à ras bord de lui tombe sur le coin du nez, Kuroo se décala légèrement. C'était lui qui avait eu cette idée, et il devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas sa plus brillante. Pour dire vrai, il regrettait. Dans les films qu'il regardait, les espions se cachaient toujours près des bennes à ordures et ça leur permettait le plus souvent d'échapper à leurs poursuivants.

Sauf que là : petit un, ils n'étaient pas dans un film, petit deux, l'odeur était vraiment infecte, petit trois, il était beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop proche de Daishou pour son propre bien. Et enfin, leurs poursuivants les repérèrent bien trop vite pour que la fierté et l'ego de Kuroo restent debout.

– Je crois que je les vois ! Là-bas, derrière une poubelle !

Cette phrase resta en suspens un instant, alors que Daishou haussait un sourcil irrité.

– Je vais me le faire, siffla-t-il en sortant de leur cachette.

Et pour une fois Kuroo était bien d'accord, alors il le suivit sagement.

* * *

Assis sur un banc en bois, cachés derrière deux immenses journaux, les deux agents essayaient de se faire discrets. Cette fois, c'était Daishou qui avait eu l'idée, et qui avait habilement piqué les journaux en passant devant un kiosque.

Ils attendaient à présent que les vigiles-gardes passent tout droit sans les voir, et ils pourraient ainsi faire demi-tour et emprunter un téléphone. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils traînaient dans le centre-ville, et toujours aucune nouvelle d'Akaashi ou d'un membre de l'agence.

– Il est quand même pas rentré chez lui, hein ? supposa Kuroo en faisant la moue. Je veux bien avouer qu'on s'entend pas très bien, mais de là à se dire « oh, ils vont se faire buter ? Bon bah du coup je rentre chez moi ». Ça serait pas cool, non ?

– Je le ferais, moi.

– J'en doute pas

Les yeux se Daishou balayèrent les inscriptions du journal, et il fut happé par la rubrique faits divers. Un ours en liberté dans Tokyo ? L'installation du marché de Noël ? Un homme arrive en jet-ski dans le port et s'écrase dans une camionnette vendeuse de glace ?

Oh, ça lui rappelait quelque chose...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lire l'article, car le canon d'une arme s'infiltra entre leurs journaux.

– Pas de bruit, et suivez-nous bien sagement, annonça l'homme.

Ils transpiraient tous à grosses gouttes. Kuroo siffla.

– J'aime bien votre arme, annonça-t-il.

Puis sans crier gare, envoya son pied valser dans les parties intimes de celui qui les tenait en joue. Ce dernier lâcha un cri et tomba à genoux.

Avec un grand sourire, et semblant amusé comme un fou, Kuroo attrapa la main de Daishou et balança son journal sur le côté. Puis sans hésiter, recommença à courir dans l'autre sens.

Même Suguru commença à trouver cette situation ridicule, et pouffa en le suivant, non sans avoir offert un petit clin d'œil aux hommes qui les fixaient les bras ballants.

* * *

Courir aux quatre coins de la ville avait été amusant pendant quelques minutes, mais cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils essayaient de se débarrasser de ce groupe d'homme. Alors certes, il réduisait à vue d'œil (à chaque cachette trouvée, Kuroo et Daishou mettaient KO au moins un de leurs hommes), mais ils étaient à présent trop fatigués pour se battre une fois de plus.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils étaient obligés de se tenir la main dès qu'ils entraient dans une foule de gens venus pour Noël, pour cacher les menottes qui les empêchaient toujours de faire de grands mouvements. Alors qu'ils ne reposaient quelques secondes dans un coin, une vieille dame les avait même arrêtés pour leur dire qu'ils étaient « vraiment très mignons » et qu'elle admirait « les jeunes personnes qui s'assumaient comme eux ». Oh, et elle leur avait claqué les fesses à tour de rôle, ce qui les avait profondément perturbés pendant les minutes qui avaient suivies.

À présent, ils se cachaient dans la foule en espérant qu'ils les perdent enfin.

– Mais c'est pas possible, pourquoi ils lâchent pas l'affaire ? grogna Kuroo en contournant un couple qui s'embrassait au milieu de la rue. On va devoir les éviter encore combien de temps, au juste ?

– Merde, baisse-toi.

Derrière eux, un peu plus loin, le groupe se rapprochait sans les voir.

– Je vais faire un truc, et dis-toi que je suis aussi dégoûté que toi, c'est clair ?

Puis sans prévenir, il remonta la capuche de Kuroo sur ses cheveux pour les cacher, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. De loin, ils avaient simplement l'air de deux jeunes qui n'en avaient plus rien à faire de la décence, et bien étrangement le groupe passa devant eux sans les voir.

Une sensation de chaleur, des lèvres douces, une odeur lointaine de shampoing il sentit le corps de Kuroo se tendre rapidement, puis se rapprocher inconsciemment de lui. Sa main se déplaça sur sa joue, et profita de l'agréable émotion que ça lui procura. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais l'effervescence du marché s'effaça et ils se furent plus que deux.

Quand Daishou se recula, les joues de Kuroo étaient si brûlantes qu'il en sentait la chaleur à distance.

– Je – tu, nous !

– Ouais.

– On a – tu m'as –

Il essayait lui même de rester calme, parce que sa fierté était en jeu. Ce n'était qu'un bisou. Daishou Suguru en avait vu d'autres. Il fallait rester mature et adulte.

Il déglutit.

– Bon, maintenant il faudrait...

– Patinoire !

– J'allais dire trouver une autre cachette, mais si tu veux continuer de gueuler des trucs insensés...

– Non, mais je veux dire : une patinoire ! Là ! _Juste derrière toi_.

Daishou se retourna en haussant un sourcil, et constata qu'effectivement, une immense patinoire avait été installée pour le marché de Noël. Elle était pleine de monde, de couples, et...

– Oh, lâcha-t-il en comprenant où il voulait en venir. _Oh_.

– Ça serait pas mal, non ? On se tient la main, on patine, et quand on voit qu'ils ne sont plus à proximité, on pique le téléphone de quelqu'un et on appelle Akaashi.

Daishou baissa les yeux sur leurs menottes, puis sur le groupe d'hommes-vigiles qui commençait déjà à faire demi-tour.

– Ok, ça roule.

* * *

Kuroo s'en voulait énormément d'avoir proposé cette idée.

Déjà, Oikawa lui avait toujours dit que ses idées étaient nulles, alors dans un sens il en voulait également à Daishou de l'avoir écouté aussi facilement. Pour sa défense, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lui avait pas mal retourné la tête : même en ayant une grande bouche et un semblant de confiance en soi qui arrivait à duper son monde, Kuroo possédait tout de même ce qu'on appelait un cœur d'artichaut.

Et il ne trouvait pas que Daishou était moche, loin de là. Il avait passé sa putain d'adolescence à se forcer pour ne pas défaillir, à calmer ses ardeurs, à se souvenir que Daishou Suguru le détestait, et qu'il valait mieux pour sa propre préservation qu'il laisse son cœur loin de cet enfoiré. Et là, sans prévenir et sans penser que ça pourrait avoir de l'importance pour lui, il l'embrassait au milieu de la rue et le soir de Noël ?

Kuroo était perturbé, et encore complètement ailleurs.

Mais la patinoire avait eu le don de lui remettre les idées en place.

Déjà, ils avaient mal commencé en arrivant devant le stand qui louait les patins. Les quelques pièces qui traînaient au fond de son sac avaient suffi pour les laisser entrer, mais une fois venu le moment d'enfiler les patins, le propriétaire leur avait lancé un drôle de regard en louchant sur les menottes.

Daishou avait alors déclaré sans une hésitation :

– Jeu au lit qui a mal terminé. Vous voulez des détails ?

L'homme devint aussi cramoisi que Kuroo et fit demi-tour illico presto sans un commentaire de plus.

– Je rêve, t'as pas dit ça...

– T'aurais voulu que je dise quoi ? « Désolé, on est entré par effraction dans un immeuble et le mec nous a menottés. Oh, et cet imbécile a oublié la clé » ?

– Non, mais...

– Aller, lève-toi.

Avec un sourcil haussé, Daishou lui tendit la main. Il l'accepta rapidement en râlant quelque peu, mais réussit tout de même à oublier ces satanées menottes qui les reliaient. Ils se dirigèrent vers la glace en silence, observant autour pour vérifier que les vigiles n'avaient pas eu la bonne idée de venir checker par ici, quand tout à coup...

Leurs pieds touchèrent la glace, et Kuroo s'étala sur le sol les quatre fers en l'air, emportant son partenaire avec lui. Ils entendirent quelques éclats de rire, mais le plus choquant fut sans aucun doute celui de Suguru, qui explosa en se tenant le ventre. Il était aussi tombé dans la manœuvre, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de l'émouvoir plus que ça.

Finalement, quand il se fut calmé, il déclara :

– J'ai jamais patiné.

– Moi non plus, avoua Kuroo.

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire, parce que quelle idée conne d'aller dans une patinoire remplie de monde sans même pouvoir tenir debout, puis se relevèrent mutuellement en s'accrochant aux rebords.

Dans les faits, c'était une véritable catastrophe. Ils se tenaient l'un à l'autre comme des daims qui venaient de naître, et s'entraînaient mutuellement à chacune de leurs chutes. Les autres personnes présentes les évitaient comme la peste, et à un moment une fille fut assez altruiste pour leur montrer comment tenir debout et avancer droit. À force, Kuroo ne remarqua même plus que sa main allait naturellement trouver celle de Daishou, et il ne voulait même plus faire semblant d'être dégoûté de le toucher lorsque leurs épaules se rencontraient ou qu'ils tombaient l'un sur l'autre au milieu de la glace.

Quand ils finirent par se souvenir de leur mission, il faisait déjà presque nuit.

– Oh merde.

– Tu crois qu'ils sont partis ?

– Si on les a pas au cul, je pense que ça veut dire oui.

Ils hochèrent la tête et glissèrent (presque sans perdre l'équilibre, il y avait du progrès) jusqu'à leur point de départ. Une fois à l'intérieur du stand, le propriétaire fit une moue étrange en les voyant arriver.

À sa hauteur, Daishou demanda presque poliment :

– Vous pouvez nous prêter votre téléphone ?

– S'il vous plaît, rajouta Kuroo.

L'homme renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'on en a besoin.

– Non.

– Non ?

– Non, maintenant dégagez. C'est pas pour les gens comme vous ici.

– Les gens comme nous ?

Daishou penchant la tête le côté, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Puis, suivant son regard, il baissa les yeux sur les menottes qui les attachaient ensemble.

– Oh, comprit-il. Les gens comme nous.

Cela sembla également faire tilt dans l'esprit de Kuroo qui fit glisser son sac à dos devant lui et commença à chercher quelque chose.

– Donc c'est non ? essaya une nouvelle fois Suguru, tout en conservant son air presque poli.

– Ouais, c'est non. Rendez les patins et partez.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kuroo sortit le grappin, et qu'il le pointa sur l'homme avec un grand sourire.

– Vous pouvez nous prêter votre téléphone, réessaya-t-il en lui mettant l'arme sous le nez.

– S'il vous plaît, rajouta Daishou.

* * *

Quand Kuroo ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain, une volute de fumée le suivit quelque peu avant de s'évanouir dans l'air.

Une serviette posée sur les cheveux, il s'avança jusqu'à son lit avant de s'écrouler de fatigue dans un soupir. D'une main lasse, il attrapa la serviette et la lança en direction de son fauteuil de bureau : elle réussit à ne pas tomber par terre, et Kuroo souffla en fermant les yeux.

Le retour avait été compliqué, et pendant une seconde il avait bien cru que Daichi allait les tuer sur place. Quand ils étaient parvenus à retourner à l'agence, Akaashi leur avait envoyé son poing dans la figure tour à tour avant de les attirer dans une accolade soulagée.

– Vous n'êtes qu'un con, Kuroo.

Et ce dernier l'avait regardé partir, la bouche à moitié entre ouverte.

Finalement, Daichi les avait un peu grondés, mais voir les documents voulus sur son bureau avait semblé le calmer quelque peu. Il s'était ensuite assuré qu'ils allaient tous les deux bien, et les avait félicités pour leur débrouille.

Ils s'étaient échangé un regard, puis avaient disparu du bureau avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il adorait leur crier dessus.

À présent, Kuroo sentait largement la fatigue prendre le dessus, et il se serait bien allongé sous sa couette pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Son poignet désormais libéré lui paraissait bien étrange, et il attrapa l'un des plaids qui traînaient là pour l'enrouler sur ses épaules.

Il fixa le mur une seconde avant de soupirer. Se levant de son lit, il éteignit les lumières, attrapa deux boites de gâteaux qui traînaient dans son placard, puis se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Une fois dehors, il referma à clé et alla toquer à la porte voisine.

Daishou lui ouvrit tout naturellement, comme s'il n'était pas étonné de le trouver là. Dans un sens, c'était le cas ils faisaient ça tous les ans depuis le collège. Kuroo n'arrivait pas à se rappeler un seul Noël qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ensemble.

– Joyeux Noël, annonça-t-il en s'avançant dans l'appartement.

Il était bien plus propre et rangé que le sien, mais en vérité c'était exactement les mêmes. Sans attendre, il alla se laisser tomber sur le lit, et alluma la télévision pour trouver un film romantique comme ils en passaient chaque année sur toutes chaînes.

Dans la cuisine, le four sonna pour annoncer la fin de la cuisson, et il sourit doucement quand Daishou posa un gâteau encore tout chaud sur la table basse. Puis il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, et lui passa une clémentine.

– Joyeux Noël, lui répondit-il.

Et Kuroo laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule, avant de commencer à critiquer le film comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois.

* * *

Oikawa termina son verre avec un sourire satisfait et demanda :

– Alors ? T'as réussi à faire ce que tu voulais ?

Daishou sirotait tranquillement le sien, et haussa un sourcil en entendant sa question. Il lui rendit son sourire.

– Plutôt, oui. On fait des progrès.

– Tu sais que si tu lui disais tout simplement, ça serait beaucoup plus simple ?

Mais Suguru balaya sa remarque d'un mouvement du poignet.

– Tu rigoles ? Ça serait vraiment ennuyant.

Oikawa n'avait jamais compris ces deux-là ils s'engueulaient parfois si fort que l'ambiance à l'agence était lourde pendant plusieurs semaines, mais d'un autre côté pouvait passer des heures à regarder des films nuls ensemble sans problème. Ils affirmaient se détester, mais habitaient toujours l'un à côté de l'autre, et aucun d'eux n'avait ne serait-ce que penser à déménager ou à changer de boulot.

Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps, et se contentait d'observer tout ça en attendant le jour où ces deux abrutis viendraient en mission avec une bague de fiançailles au doigt.

– Parce que manquer de mourir un 24 décembre, c'est beaucoup plus amusant, peut-être.

Daishou haussa les épaules.

– L'adrénaline. J'aime bien me battre avec lui.

– Avec lui ou avec lui _contre les autres _?

– Les deux.

– Évidemment.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et commanda un nouveau verre. Cette fois, le serveur s'arrêta à sa hauteur et l'observa curieusement. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Oikawa remarqua que c'était le même chaque soir qu'il était venu. Ce gars devait le prendre pour un acharné de la boisson.

Il tenta un sourire gêné, et le garçon continua son chemin.

– La prochaine fois, soupira-t-il, plutôt que de me demander de marcher dans tes combines pour te retrouver solo avec Kuroo, tu devrais simplement aller voir Daichi.

– Oh pas besoin, il fait naturellement ce que j'attends, c'est magique, hein ?

Parfois, il plaignait vraiment Kuroo pour être un aveugle pareil. Si un jour il se rendait compte de tous les plans foireux que Daishou avait mis en place pour ne serait-ce que tenter un rapprochement, il en tomberait à la renverse.

– Bon, en tout cas j'espère que la prochaine fois, tu pourras avancer un peu plus que ça.

– Chaque chose en son temps.

– Si tu le dis, mon vieux.

Puis il leva son nouveau verre apporté en douce, et trinqua à la santé des fesses de Kuroo qui n'en avaient plus pour longtemps. Daishou, lui, avait l'air satisfait.

* * *

**Des bisous et joyeux Noël !**


End file.
